


Love > Sleep

by DoctorCutekin (ProfoundlyInLove)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/DoctorCutekin
Summary: Cameron has been on a business trip and Kirsten can't sleep





	Love > Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon, even though I completely wrecked it!

  
  


Camille valued her sleep above all else. So when her roommate started pacing every night in their shared hallway, she took notice. It was an annoyance but it didn’t interrupt her peaceful sleeping. Four days passed and pacing turned into late night cooking disasters, midnight marathons of Dateline, and Camille drew the line at vacuuming at three in the morning. If you had asked Camille if this was in character for her roommate a year ago, she would have said that it wasn’t totally unbelievable. But in a world that she liked to call “Post Cameron”, this behavior was bizarre. 

 

Post Cameron was a beautiful world for Camille. Her sleep was blissfully uninterrupted thanks to the house being completely unoccupied, and on the rare occasion that her roommate would stay there, so would a fluffy haired scientist who made the best breakfast that Camille had ever consumed. Camille wouldn’t have to care for her blissfully unaware roommate who would stay awake for two days without eating just to write crackpot theories and complicated math on her bedroom walls, all she had to do was text Cameron and he’d be at their doorstep within fifteen minutes and could curb the blondes insanity within the hour. 

 

Yet she felt like she was living in the horror that was a Pre Cameron nightmare. Cameron had been forced by Maggie to go to a two week long conference in Washington D.C. on neuroscience to get new ideas for the lab. Camille wasn’t entirely sure that Kirsten even slept since he’d left, being the love sick emotional equivalent to a toddler she was. One thing Camille knew about toddlers was that they would gorge themselves on sugar and stay up for days if no one forced them to do otherwise. 

 

Cameron’s conference was set to end this afternoon but his flight wasn’t scheduled for a day and a half since the NSA refused to spring for a more expensive flight. Camille couldn’t even fathom the thought of two more nights of Lester Holt’s voice filtering into her room interrupting her peaceful slumber. She did what any sane rogue NSA agent would do, she hacked Southwest Airlines and changed Cameron’s flight to this afternoon and got him a car that would drive him straight to their house.

 

He was due to arrive any minute now. Kirsten had already started her Dateline wind down in her room, the smell of lavender tea wafting through the house. Camille poked her head in Kirsten’s room to see the girl propped up in bed, wearing a tank top and none other than a pair of plaid boxers with her hair done up in a messy bun. Thick glasses were falling down the bridge of her nose as she sipped at her tea, entranced with murder and Lester Holt’s voice. If Kirsten were any other girl, and Cameron were any other guy, Camille would be rushing to doll her up before he walked in the door. But Kirsten was Kirsten, and Cameron was Cameron. He loved her exactly as she was, and her the same, and it was vomit worthy. 

 

It was then that the front door opened, causing both girls to look up. “Is that Amanda?” Kirsten asked, finally spotting Camille in the doorway. 

 

Camille gave Kirsten a guilty smile before rushing away to meet their guest at the door, in an attempt to hush him. 

 

And there was Cameron in their doorway with his signature hair fluffy from sleep, oversized shirt and well fitting jeans hanging from his lean body, and a small bouquet of what looked like handpicked daisies and buttercups. If it weren’t for the exhausted look on his face that matched her roommates, Camille would have started the jokes the second she saw him. 

 

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Camille joked, “She’s in her room, go on Prince Charming.” 

 

Cameron smiled at her, picking his carry on up from the ground beside him as he quietly made his way to the back of the house. Soon after, the happy squeals of “Cameron! You’re early!” filled the house, and it was a much more welcome sound than that damn Lester Holt. Once she could hear the door shut, Camille set out to complete part two of her plan; Lock them in.

 

She moved quietly as she pushed the small hutch in front of Kirsten’s door, preventing it from opening.

 

“I might actually sleep tonight,” She said to herself, slinking off to her room with a pleased look on her face.

  
  


~

 

“Cameron! You’re early!” Kirsten said excitedly, half hazardly putting her tea on her bedside table, laptop pushed aside on her bed as she leaped up to wrap her arms around Cameron’s neck in a whirl of excitement. It only took Cameron’s tired brain a few seconds to understand what was happening, but the second it did his body reacted, dropping the flowers to move one hand to her waist and the other on the small of her back where her shirt had scrunched up leaving nothing but an expanse of soft skin. She smelled like lavender and honey and home. 

 

“They switched my flight last minute, next thing I know a car is bringing me here.” Cameron mumbled into her neck as he hugged her tight against him. 

 

“I will tear down the NSA single handedly next time they send you to a conference,” Kirsten complained, voice muffled through the fabric of his t-shirt. She absently fingered at his shirt by the nape of his neck, not wanting to move from the position for as long as she was alive. Her body was pressed against his in every way possible, from head to toe.

 

Outside they could hear scraping of furniture, causing Cameron to finally look up and towards the door in confusion. Kirsten pulled away slightly, eyes rolling, “I think Camille just barricaded us in.”

 

“I think it’s a good thing I was already planning on staying here, then.” Cameron snorted, looking back to Kirsten with a lazy smile. His eyes were drooping in exhaustion having barely slept in the two weeks he was gone. “You know, I could sleep perfectly fine alone before you came along, Miss Clarke.” He joked as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed beside her long forgotten laptop. She lightly pushed him onto his back with a snort before dropping onto the bed beside him, the mattress dipping underneath their weight. Kirsten laid on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, watching him breathe deeply with his eyes closed. The smile on his face was all kinds of endearing which only made her want him even more. 

 

“I think Camille was going to kill me if you were gone much longer, I started vacuuming at night.” Kirsten laughed. She loved the ways his eyes crinkled right before he laughed, and the way his smile made every muscle in her body relax like puddy.  

 

“I can’t imagine you vacuuming,” He snorted.

 

“Take that back!” Kirsten said with false indignation, her mouth forming a large ‘O’. 

 

“Never!” Cameron joked, eyeing her with a look that screamed ‘I dare you.’

 

Kirsten moved quickly, swinging a leg over his hips, straddling him as she put both hands on his shoulders to pin him down against the bed. Most of her hair had fallen out of her bun, hanging down messily. Her face was dangerously close to his and he didn’t dare to move, breath frozen in his chest.

 

“Say that I vacuum, or you’ll be sorry, Doc.” Kirsten said slowly, voice low and dangerous as a small smirk grew on her face. 

 

She could feel Cameron’s hands slowly creep up the sides of her thighs, one eyebrow raised as he gave her a sly look. Her heart was pounding in her chest and before she knew it his fingers disappeared under the fabric of the stolen boxers, slowly inching up her thighs with the lightest touch physically possible, driving her senses wild. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to not lose her composure under his touch.

 

“Say it, Cameron.” She threatened, dropping her head ever closer to his face, their noses all but touching, propped up by her forearms on either side of his head with her fingers in his hair. His fingers followed her curves as he grazed her hip bone before moving back down her thighs. He stopped high on her thigh and palmed her skin and didn’t dare to move another inch. She was addicting.

 

“I can’t do that, Cupcake.” He said, his voice was raw and had something primal about it. He was suddenly aware of the space between them and the mere inches felt like miles. They couldn’t fit a book between their chests if they tried, and he was painfully aware of the clothes between them. He felt like his skin was on fire and she was the ice he desperately needed. 

 

Kirsten could feel his hands retreat and it took everything in her to not stop him in his tracks. The loss of contact left her cold and disappointed and she looked to his eyes in desperation where she could see nervousness building. 

 

In an impulse decision, Cameron placed both hands on the small of her back, and the small gasp she let out practically sent his heart flying out of his chest. Gently he pulled her to him in an effort to close the gap, relishing in the contact. His heart thudded as he slowly slid his fingers underneath the thin fabric of her tank top, watching her closely for a reaction. 

 

He moved painfully slow, pushing the shirt up as he traced up her back. She touched her forehead to his with her eyes closed shut, not daring to meet his eyes because she knew one look and she would crumble under his gaze. Her fingers lightly gripped his hair as she subconsciously ground her hips into him. She could feel his muscles tighten underneath her, and the rumble in his chest. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck, and he finally felt bold enough to close the distance and encapsulate himself in her kiss. 

 

Without bothering for a second thought he moved to flip them, positioning himself on top, propped by one hand beside her head while his other found her bare waist. Kirsten’s hands moved with fervor, pulling his shirt up for him to pull over his head, leaving her with a large canvas to explore. Her legs hooked around his waist, anchoring him to her, desperate for contact. He caught her lip between his teeth eliciting a soft moan from her, driving him mad with need, and his pants suddenly felt far too tight.

 

He pulled away and the loss of contact was excruciating, moving to focus his attention on her neck for the selfish reason that he wanted hear more of  _ that. _ With a soft hand he brushed her hair away and pressed soft lingering kisses against her skin. 

 

Kirsten drug her fingers down his back, every cell in her body felt like it was on fire and she had no idea how to put out the flames and a large part of her just wanted to let the world burn. She laced her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans in an attempt to pull his pelvis closer to her as her hips bucked into him.

 

“ _ Cameron _ ,” She pleaded, sending him into overdrive. His hand moved from her waist to begin pulling her tank top over her head in desperation, leaving her with a sheer lace bralette. Kirsten fought with the buttons of his jeans, yanking them down his legs with less than grace. 

 

Cameron kissed down her neck to the exposed parts of her chest, edging around the fabric, teasing. One hand on her thigh under the fabric of the boxers, relishing in the touch. Her fingers were roughly combing through his hair and it was driving him insane. She could feel his hardness pressing into her through the fabric of his boxers and all she wanted was to be closer. 

 

Unable to take the teasing for another second, Kirsten moves to take off her bralette and the stolen boxers. She could hear his breathing hitch as she moved and see his eyes go dark with lust. Cameron’s mouth went completely dry as he watched her move, not able to form a complete thought. Kirsten used the distraction to her benefit to push him over onto his back, letting her straddle his hips. He watched her, surprised, as she positioned herself on top. Both of her hands cupped his face as she moved to kiss him. It was soft and gentle, a large contrast to him. 

 

Both of his hands found her back, resting easily on the small of her back, and he rubbed small circles into her skin with his thumbs. He could feel her smile in the kiss and it gave him butterflies. 

 

Kirsten pulled back a few mere inches, smiling down at him. “I missed you.”

 

Cameron snaked both arms around her, encasing her in his arms, holding her as closely as he could. “I missed you too, Cupcake.” He mused, a small happy smile spreading across his face. Removing one hand from her back, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “I don’t know what to do without you.”

 

“Read endless amounts of Scientific American and watch Doctor Who at odd hours is my guess,” Kirsten teased, knowing full well that is exactly what he did when she wasn’t around. She could imagine him in his hotel room wearing his Tardis pajama pants, curled up with the latest copy of Scientific American, glasses resting low on his nose as he read in the low light. While he was gone, he’d often call at night and she’d ask for him to read out loud to her whether it be articles on neuroplasticity or a random chapter of Harry Potter. 

 

“You know me too well, Stretch,” He said affectionately, closing the distance between them with a slow, lazy kiss. All he wanted to do was breathe her in, memorize her every detail. His hands traced up and down her back, edging the border of her backside. She caught his lip between her teeth, eliciting a deep groan from him that rumbled in his chest, causing him to instinctively rock into her. He could feel his cheeks go red with a hot blush. 

 

Her smile in the kiss was intoxicating and he’d realized he’d do anything for it. Cameron’s movements became more frantic, desperate for her touch. He relished in the way her soft skin felt against his calloused fingers. Slowly he moved his attention to her jaw, pressing firm kisses against it, lightly dragging his teeth against her unmarred skin. The soft moans that escape from her only served as encouragement. 

 

Kirsten pulled back from him, finding herself on her feet looking back down at him. She adored the love struck confusion he wore on his face, along with his fluffy hair flopping down his forehead and the way his eyes crinkled as they followed her around the room. 

 

For a moment she allowed herself to look away, eyes landing on the open window in front of her. She always loved the way the lights created a fog above the city, making the city appear to be glowing. The lights would bleed into the dark night sky, swallowing stars in its wake. Kirsten could hear the creak of the mattress behind her and it sent butterflies wild in her stomach. 

 

Cameron couldn’t help but stare at her watch the city, completely at peace. The light shined around her silhouette and he was nearly positive she glowed in the low light. 

Softly, Cameron placed his hands on the round of her hips, resting his chin on her shoulder as they both stared out the window. He could hear her small happy sigh as she leaned into him, completely content. 

“I love you,” He whispered, leaning into her, embracing every detail of her. 

 

“I know.”  

  
  
  
  


Camille laid in bed with her pillow over her face in complete frustration. To think she would get any sleep tonight.


End file.
